narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Return to Life
Otohime sighed as she emerged from the ocean near the Land of Lightning, the ocean that the great Umigakure once was. The moment she emerged from the water the light from the sun caused her skin to look like the scales of a fish if someone were to look at it closely. "That was close, I almost dried up. This Mark of the Sea can be such a pain sometimes.", Otohime muttered to herself while clothes and body dried instantly because of her Mark of the Sea that was absorbing the seawater. The moment she was fully out of the water she sensed a chakra signature nearby and by how it feels, she could tell that it was strong. "What is someone doing so close to my village? No one ever comes to this shore ever since the massacre of my village.", Otohime wondered to herself as she walked toward the chakra. Kamiyo had just finished visiting Kumogakure for another grueling meeting. Apparently the Moon really wanted to make it clear to them that they needed to never aim their cannon at it again. It was hard to be the ambassador and the one who was forced to deal with all the political matters but Kamiyo did enjoy it some of the time. The man was currently walking through the forest near a place called Umigakure no Sato, a village claimed to be under the sea. Kamiyo just wanted to soak his feet and lie on the sand but as he emerged from the wood and onto the hidden beach he was met with a girl staring at him from a ways down the sand. "Hey there." Kamiyo spoke awkwardly as he waved at her from up the beach. He was never great with people outside of politics. "Hello.", Otohime said cautiously, her shoulders tense as if she was anticipating something. Normally, Otohime wouldn't act this way. In fact, she is a very charismatic person. However, this situation was different. This man was near her village and she knew by experience that that was rarely a good sign. "I am no weatherman, but I predict a storm is close.", Mizuchi thought to himself. "What are you doing here? It is rare to see someone around here.", Otohime said. "Oh I just heard this is possibly one of the most secluded beaches near Kumo." Kamiyo spoke as he trudged down the sand and kneeled at the water before placing his hands into it and letting the refreshing waves lap over his hands. "It's quite nice to have a place to rest after a long day's work." The man continued as he removed his hands from the water and stood, looking out into the sea. "It's really quite sad to gaze upon an ocean of wayward souls, abundant after the massacre." Kamiyo spoke, particularly to no one but himself. Memories of the massacre flashed through Otohime's head. The many bodies lying on the depths of the ocean. She took a deep calming breath to keep the memories from surfacing anymore and to suppress them once more because of how painful all of her memories are. Otohime was surprised at the man's comment. "I am surprised you know about that. There doesn't seem to be a lot of people who know about the massacre aside from fisherman.", Otohime said. "It's a pity that none of those souls belong to any of the Missing-Nin.", she continued. "It's my job to know these things." Kamiyo replied as stepped out onto the water and looked towards the city. "Those missing nin must have been truly powerful to have killed this many without a single death on their side. What I find most odd is how these souls have never been collected, guess this place was never on anyone's list until now." He spoke as he extended a hand forward. From it an invisible vacuum drew every soul on the sea into his hand and absorbed them. Now they may rest in peace He though to himself. "That's probably because of the rumors about a dragon guarding the village.", Otohime answered with a small smile. "Stuff like that tends to keep people away.", she continued. That dragon was none other that Otohime who would periodically come to the village to make sure the village was safe. Now that the souls could rest in peace, she could finally think about moving on since the village no longer needed her. "It is debatable whether they were powerful or not. They were strong enough to slaughter an entire village without a single casualty and yet they all die at the hands of one shinobi. ", she said coldly. "So would this dragon happen to be a human." Kamiyo stated as he stared at the girl. He could see her very soul, he knew who she was. However the man decided to let her figure it out if she could. "My real question is how could you see those souls? You know a persons soul exhibits certain factors when they gaze upon other souls a connection of sorts. Now I know you are nothing like me so could you possibly tell me why you are able to see those souls." He calmly spoke as he looked at her, waiting for an answer. Otohime gave the man an innocent and playful smile. "Perhaps, how would I know?", she asked. It took Otohime a couple of seconds to decide if she should tell the truth or not. "I can't sense souls at all. However, I have a very close relationship to the ocean. I was born in it, raised in it, and I wield it with my clan's Kekkei Genkai. Because of this I can sense the ocean relaxing like it never has since the massacre. Its like a huge weight is being lifted.", she said. "What about you? How can you see souls?', she asked. Otohime believed she knew the answer. If she was correct she could finally say goodbye to someone who she wished she had long ago. "I see." Kamiyo replied as he looked back at the girl then she asked him about his ability to see souls. On one had he thought he really shouldn't tell her but on the other hand he already made it so obvious that she probably already knew. "I might as well tell her. She doesnt really seem like the type to run around saying shinigami exist". With that thought decided the man spoke up. "Yes I can see souls Otohime. My name is Kamiyo and I am a Shinigami." The man spoke as the darkness around them seemed to pulsate as he spoke. Otohime glanced at the other man and looked at the ocean. "So, you can resurrect the dead and stuff right?", Otohime said, excitement creeping into her voice. She could hardly believe that one of her dearest wishes was now almost in her grasp. She felt that she needed this to happen to help her get past her past. After all, this person was one of the main reasons that she still felt stuck in the past. "I am willing to pay any amount. No matter how it is, just say the price and I will make sure I pay you.", she spoke. "That my dear girl will cost you your SOUL!" Kamiyo shouted dramatically as he waved his hands over his head. Though after a brief pause the man began to laugh a little too hard. "No No I'm just kidding." He spoke as small giggles still escaped his lips. It was pretty evident to everyone that his sense of humor was bad but he still liked it. The ability to laugh at the stupidest of things was fun sometimes. "Look if you really want to revive someone I can for a short period of time, all I ask is you never speak of it or I will actually have to take you soul." He stated in a very serious manner. "If you really want it you can have it. He is the one who should be alive and not me anyway.", Otohime said. Her voice seemed she was only joking, but that was just on the surface. If he paid enough attention he would realize that she was dead serious. Otohime would do anything to make things right. If she had to choose between her own life and Hoori's she would choose Hoori's every time. Even if her soul had to suffer for all eternity, she would still choose his. "That's fine and I promise not to tell anyone. So what do you need to revive him?", she asked. Kamiyo looked at the girl as she willingly offered her soul up, though she stated it jokingly he could see how serious she truly was. Her souls was glimmering with hope and determination, a magnitude of it that was rare in this world. He looked down at her with a sincere smile on his face as his lips parted to speak again. "Well I need to know who you want revived and that's about it. As a shinigami it is much simpler for us than the method you humans thought to use." When Otohime heard this, she was glad that she didn't need to return to the hideout. Going there would be very risky considering who might be waiting for her. This person is one of the last people she would want to run into right now. "His name is Hoori Senju. He is a Child of Chakra.", Otohime informed. "He was in a really weak state when he died, will he return in that state or will he be normal when he is revived?", she asked. "He'll be in the same condition but since this is temporary I will be keeping him stable." Kamiyo spoke as he located the child's soul among the infinite masses. He then walked a couple feet away from Otohime before placing his hands in front of him. A circle of darkness appeared not eh ground and filled with various unreadable symbols as a white ball appeared in the center of it. The entire thing was then enveloped in a mass of darkness that blasted away, releasing an absurd amount of energy. As the shadows cleared away a boy stood in the center of the circle. "Welcome back Hoori Senju." Kamiyo spoke. It wasn't what Otohme wanted to hear, but she knew it was a lot better than nothing. Seeinng Hoori for the first time made Otohime speechless for quite a while. His dead blue eyes that told just how many horrific things he had endured through coupled with the slight scold and selfless look he would often have when around Otohime caused all of Otohime's unwanted memories to come rushing to the surface. "Thanks, how much time do I have before I have to return?", Hoori asked in a somber voice before looking at Otohime. "I'm technically the decider of that." Kamiyo replied looking at the two. He then placed his hand on Hoori's shoulder and within seconds his skin returned to a bright look. His dead eyes lit up, shining in the sunlight. "This transformation will last three hours so have fun without the restrictions of your past." He spoke to Hoori. His hand reaching out to place a golden pocket watch in Otohime's hand. "This is his time, when the clock strikes three you two must part." Kamiyo spoke as he stepped back from the two, giving them some room. There was much that needed to be said between the two.